Question: Evaluate $\log_432$.
Let $x=\log_432$.  Then, we must have $4^x = 32$.  Writing both 4 and 32 with 2 as the base gives $(2^2)^x = 2^5$, so $2^{2x} = 2^5$.  Therefore, we must have $2x =5$, so $x =\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}$.